One Eye
|pastaffie = Clear Sky's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Killed by Gray Wing, Cloud Spots, Lightning Tail, and Thunder |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: |namesl = ''Unknown One Eye |familyl = Unnamed she-cat Star Flower Unnamed kits |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Kits: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Blazing Star |deadbooks = None}} One Eye is a scrawny, pale mottled gingerRevealed on Kate's blog tom with broken, jagged claws, mangy, knotted fur, and one yellow eye. History In the Dawn of the Clans ''The Blazing Star :One Eye is an old and fearsome rogue that comes to join Clear Sky's group of cats, along with Tom. When Clear Sky sizes up the tom he realizes he has never seen a rogue like this, looking at his matted fur and broken claws. He pays no attention to Clear Sky, but circles on the spot with his fur bristling like he was facing an entire group of enemies. Tom tells Clear Sky that One Eye is the bravest rogue in the entire forest, and saying that he may look sick and skinny, but is the perfect cat for the group. He continues until One Eye pounces on his back, digging in his broken claws before jumping back down. :Tom is shocked and asks what that was for, and One Eye hisses that he can speak for himself. Tom sits down and begins to groom his clawed pelt while One Eye stalks in a circle again, his tail in the air. One Eye says that he remembers when all the trees of the forest were mere saplings and that he'd been here before any of Clear Sky's group had even been born. While Clear Sky thinks of how to respond, One Eye whips around and faces him, asking him if he was the leader. When Clear Sky responds that he's the leader of this part of the forest, One Eye says that he is the cat he wants to speak to in that case. He says that Tom has told him all about the grey tom, and wishes to offer his services to the group, saying it is an offer that Clear Sky does not want to turn down. :Clear Sky asks him what he thinks he can bring to his group and One Eye looks thoughtful for a second, before the cats hear the fluttering of wings, and a pigeon lands on the lowest branch of a tree. With a massive leap One Eye immediately pounces at the bird, killing it and returning it to Clear Sky, who is impressed. He says that he will show them his hunting and fighting techniques anytime, though Clear Sky says they won't need the fighting skills. He instead asks them if they've heard of something called the Blazing Star, and One Eye mutters that it could be a plant. Clear Sky then agrees to let the two toms follow him back to his camp, although when they do One Eye picks up the pigeon and leads as if he knew where the camp already was. :Later, One Eye heads out with Clear Sky, Acorn Fur, and Tom along their borders. Clear Sky thinks that although One Eye is brutal and the cats wary of him, he was a good hunter and helping keep them well fed. After Acorn Fur and Tom stop arguing, the four spot a cat in their bounds, and Tom goes charging off, with One Eye trailing behind with little interest. The cats turn out to be one of Gray Wing's latest additions to his camp, Mouse Ear, along with Thunder and Gray Wing himself. They talk, and afterwards Mouse Ear warns Clear Sky that One Eye isn't to be trusted, and he would regret taking him in. :Mouse Ear mentions that they must tell everyone about One Eye when Gray Wing wonders if Tall Shadow had spotted either him or Tom, saying that as well as him, both Holly and Mud Paws know him and will have something to say. When they get back to the camp, Gray Wing announces that Clear Sky had new cats, and at hearing one of the was One Eye, Holly says that that cat is bad news- a bully, a thief, a scavenger, and manipulates other cats and causes trouble. :While Thunder, Tall Shadow, Mud Paws, Gray Wing, and Pebble Heart go to find the Blazing Star, One Eye leaps out of a bush, swiping his paw across Thunder's nose and hissing that the dead bird was his. Thunder protests that he didn't even see the bird, but One Eye takes a threatening step forward. The impending fight is interrupted by Pebble Heart, who screeches at them to get away from the bird. Thunder leaps at One Eye and drives him away fro the bird and One Eye fights back until Thunder pins him down. Clear Sky and Petal soon arrive at the scene, asking what is happening, and One Eye replies that nothing was happening. Familiar fear and recognition sparks in his gaze as he looks at the bird and he doesn't meet his leader's gaze. :Thunder ends up telling his father that One Eye had attacked them over the bird. Clear Sky asks the mangy cat if he had ever seen sickness like it before and One Eye twitches his ears, saying that it's just sickness and sickness happens in the wild. Clear Sky isn't satisfied with his answer but doesn't press him, and he soons tells him to go back to camp with Petal and her kits. One Eye protests and tells Clear SKy that he can't just send him back to camp like a kit, but his leader tells him that he isn't needed and should know his place. The two glare at each other for a moment before One Eye backs down. He tells him that there isn't much he could do to stop him from following before he goes back to the camp as he was told. After he is gone Mouse Ear turns to Clear Sky and asks him if he realizes that it was a mistake to let him join, and Clear Sky glares at him and growls that he has given them valuable hunting techniques and it's all that matters. :Later on at Clear Sky's camp One Eye snarls at Quick Water and Leaf, the former appearing to have fallen asleep. Clear Sky watched and although he thinks One Eye is harsh and would take time to adjust living in a group, he is an excellent fighter. One Eye trains with Thorn, soon knocking her over and raking his paws across her belly. He stands back and waits for her to get back up, telling her that if he'd been usig his claws her belly would have been torn open, but next time she would know what to do. Tom steps up to him, asking about hidden weapons, and with an enthusiastic swish of his tail, agrees with the idea. He tells Tom to go look for a sharp rock, to which the other tom immediately does so. The many cat turns back to the others and orders them to pair up, telling them he wants them to practice the neck feint, with no claws. :Before the training can begin however, Sparrow Fur emerges from the undergrowth and runs over to the cats. She walks up to One Eye and asks them if they're doing fight training and that she was looking for her father. One Eye pounces in front of her without warning and pushes a paw to her forehead, spitting that he doesn't know her and that makes her his enemy. She protests she isn't and that she was just looking for her father, but he responds that if she loves him that much she should join their group, and until then she couldn't be one of them. Sparrow Fur growls that he can't stop her, so he challenges her to a fight. If she manages to beat him, she can see Tom. Clear Sky attempts to stop them but One Eye says that the kits who live in these groups are sheltered and have to learn how the wild works. Sparrow Fur starts by attacking his ears, but One Eye viciously attacks back. He lets her get back up and she yowls that she wants to see her father, biting into his pelt and attempting to claw his single eye. He throws her off and tears into the kit until Clear Sky runs down and yowls at them to stop, but he realises he isn't going to reach him in time before he kills the kit. Tom however, jumps out of the trees before he can and on top of One Eye. Tom growls at him to leave his kit alone, and they roll away, snapping at each other and claws digging in. :They continue fighting while the other cats attend to Sparrow Fur, but aren't noticed until the hissing dies away. With a shock Clear Sky sees Tom splayed out on the ground with One Eye calmly cleaning the blood off himself. The leader goes to confront him after Sparrow Fur has been dealt with, and One Eye rasps that he was just a stupid kittypet and should have known better than to challenge him. When Clear Sky asks if the same was true of Sparrow Fur, he just says that she was too proud and had learnt a valuable lesson. Clear Sky attempts to claw him but he merely dodges, saying he cant stop him from defending his honour. Clear Sky hisses that they have rules and One Eye retorts that his rules are a joke, and they only lead to heartache and sickness. When Clear Sky asks what he means he just tells him that some of the cats in his group are as good as dead, and refuses to say any more, saying he ''could but he won't, citing that he only really cares about himself. He is then attacked by Clear Sky and they fight until he is beaten by the leader. Clear Sky tells him to get out and never come back, or he'll kill him. One Eye asks if he'll really kill him, no emotion in his single eye, before turning and disappearing into the forest. :A second later he attacks Clear Sky from behind, aiming to claw out his eye, and rakes his claws across the tom's cheek as he tries to throw him off. One Eye sneers at him saying that if he were that easy to defeat he would never have survived kithood, and tells him to keep his face wound to remember him by. He then truly leaves, slinking away into the forest. :When Clear Sky manages to take himself over to his brother's camp, he explains what One Eye had done to Tom and Sparrow Fur, and that he thought he would help his group. After Gray Wing and Jagged Peak fight due to their anger, Clear Sky explains that he wants Sparrow Fur to return to her foster father's camp because he can't protect her from One Eye. :More Coming Soon : Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Unnamed she-cat: Deceased, Residence Unknown Daughter: :Star Flower: Kits: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Rogue Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Major Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Early Settlers